video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carry On Up the Jungle
|catalogue number = VC3178 |rating = |running time = 87 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Carry On Up the Jungle is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987, It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 22nd October 1990 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd July 1995. Description The Carry On go ape crazy in darkest Africa. Carry On Up the jungle is definitaly one of the wildest of all the Carry On films. Primitive pessions are unleashed when a bird fancying expedition lands upon a forgotten tribe of gorgeous females who are desperate to find mates and thus save themselves from extinction. All your favourites are here including Frankie Howard as Professor Inigo Tinkle and Sid James as fearless Bill Boosey. Cast * Frankie Howerd as Professor Inigo Tinkle * Sid James as Bill Boosey * Charles Hawtrey as Walter Bagley/King Tonka * Joan Sims as Lady Evelyn Bagley * Kenneth Connor as Claude Chumley * Bernard Bresslaw as Upsidasi * Terry Scott as Ug the Jungle Boy/Cecil Bagley * Jacki Piper as June * Valerie Leon as Leda * Reuben Martin as Gorilla * Edwina Carroll as Nerda * Danny Daniels as Nosha Chief * Yemi Ajibadi as Witch Doctor * Lincoln Webb as Nosha with girl * Heather Emmanuel as Pregnant Lubi * Verna Lucille MacKenzie as Gong Lubi * Valerie Moore as Lubi Lieutenant * Cathi March as Lubi Lieutenant * Nina Baden-Semper as Girl Nosha (uncredited) * Roy Stewart as Nosha (uncredited) * John Hamilton as Nosha (uncredited) * Willie Jonah as Nosha (uncredited) * Chris Konyils as Nosha (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Video Collection International: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) Closing (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1994 * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) Closing (1995 Re-release) * End of Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". 1995 Re-release The Video Collection: Cinema Club trailer from 1994 with clips of "The Princess Bride", "Buster", "Stir Crazy", "The Guns of Navarone", "Force 10 from Navarone", "Young Guns", "A Prayer for the Dying", The Battle of the River Plate", "Misery", "The Quiet Man", "City Slickers", "Eagle's Wing", "St. Elmo's Fire", "Silverado" and many more... (Cinema Club, Great Family Movies, Out Now to Buy on Video) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Rank Organisation Category:BBFC PG Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1994 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987